One Last Time
by kurtofskylove
Summary: Harvey/Mike/Trevor Filled for prompt at Suits Meme, full prompt inside. Harvey and Mike are together, Trevor just wants to say goodbye. ANGST, SMUT, REVOLVING POVs.


**One Last Time** (Title taken from original prompter)

**Harvey/Mike/Trevor**

Original prompt:

Because I sometimes love Trevor, and because he and Mike had such a totes adorb friendship/bromance and they were in totes lurrrrrve and Trevor needs some more damn lovin'. Ahem. Anyway...

So, I'm craving something set after the Bailout episode, after Harvey saves Trevor's ass for Mike and just before Trevor sets off for Montana.

Mike and Trevor were obviously in a relationship previously (anon can place it before Jenny, or just have no Jenny, if anon prefers). Trevor knows Mike is too good for him, that he fucked Mike's life up because of his selfish ways, and that, yeah, maybe Spector is better for Mike because he takes care of Mike like Trevor never could, without dealing drugs and pissing off big muscle-bound bastards with guns and knives and fucking _bazookas_ for all he knows. Trevor knows Spector keeps Mike on the straight-and-narrow, and that what he and Mike have is good for them both, but he just wants to be close to Mike _one last time._That's all Trevor wants, just to remember what he had with Mike, and what he fucked up.

Mike misses Trevor. It's obvious and not unexpected, but a damned pain in Harvey's three-thousand-dollar-trouser-clad, muscled ass. Harvey knows Mike is devoted to him, and to _him only,_ but Mike just misses his best friend _so damned much._He misses the familiar.

Cue Trevor finding Harvey and asking for just _one chance_to see Mike again. He wants just to kiss Mike one more time, to see him with that pink blush that flows down onto his upper chest, and to watch his face as he hits climbs that peak and then crashes back down again. He just wants to caress Mike's skin one more time before he's carted off to the endless terrain of Montana on Spector's fucking dime.

Basically, Harvey/Mike/Trevor threesome, with Trevor angst over leaving Mike in New York with Harvey.

Aaaaaaand that's all I've got. Long and detailed background for prompt is long and detailed and I don't even fucking _know._ Forgive the stupidity of my prompt and the rambling, as I have been up since four in the a.m., and I'm all wonky with Loritabs because I had _two_ root canals DDD': I apologize for... well... whatever this is.

**Warnings for: smut, angst, changing perspectives and some continuity issues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harvey<strong>

Harvey Specter knew that Mike Ross loved him. He knew not just because Mike told him every day but because he could feel it. When Mike made him his morning coffee, when Mike let Harvey shower first, when he slipped his hand into Harvey's on the way to and from work, Harvey felt it.

Despite all of these things, however, there was always some little twinge in the back of his mind, like Mike wasn't all his. When Mike would stare out the window as they passed run-down little shops or smile sadly while watching a movie or a commercial or when he would eat something with slow, almost robotic movements, Harvey got the feeling there was something in Mike's mind. Something that held him back from being Harvey's completely. Harvey Specter did not like that one bit.

So when one day, Mike looks even more depressed than usual, Harvey snaps.

"What's wrong, Mike?" he asked with a sigh.

Mike looked up at him, startled by the question. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why are you moping around here like your pet just died?" Harvey clarified.

Mike squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before replying, "I just miss Trevor I guess. He was my best friend and I know he's not a good influence but Montana is so far away, Harvey, and before you, he was all I had besides Gram. I just…I don't know. I guess I wish I would have said good-bye better."

Harvey couldn't even be jealous when Mike explained it. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't because he knew what Mike was talking about. He knew the twist in your gut that meant you knew it was right but it still fucking hurt. Harvey was determined to find a way to fix this, even if it killed him.

**Trevor**

Trevor Evans knew that Mike Ross used to love him. He knew that he could always call Mike when he needed something and Mike would be there. He knew that if he needed a place to crash, he would always have a place in Mike's bed or on his couch. He knew that if ever he loved someone again, he would never love them as much as he loved Mike and as much as Mike use to love him.

But Mike wasn't Trevor's anymore, he was Harvey's, and Trevor hated that. He hated the slow burn of regret, like warm cheap whiskey, settling deep in his chest whenever he looked at old pictures of the two of them. From the outside, no one would assume that they had ever been together. They looked like two old friends, all awkward one armed hugs and shoulder punches.

Even at home, it wasn't a love-dovey kind of relationship. They'd order pizza or make some Ramen or spaghetti or sandwiches or whatever else they could come up with that was cheap and easy. They'd relax on the sofa watching stupid movies and laugh and talk and at night, they'd tumble into bed together. It was so easy to love Mike and he loved back without reserve, never asking for anything except commitment and love and respect and Trevor couldn't even fucking give him that.

Trevor's biggest regret in life was fucking up what he and Mike had. He knew that after everything, he didn't deserve to even know Mike's name, much less be with him. But that didn't make the nights any more lonely or the days slow and frustrating. It didn't mean that he didn't still get that tight feeling in his chest whenever he saw a man with blue eyes and blonde hair and an easy smile.

If Trevor had only one wish in the world, it would be to have one last chance to see Mike and kiss him and touch him and just fucking love him the way he deserved. Maybe it was the weed he swore he wouldn't smoke or the liquor he swore he wouldn't drink but before he knew what he was doing, Trevor was calling Harvey.

His words came out jumbled and broken and at one point he was crying and couldn't stop. Harvey just listened to him for a long time before giving him soft but firm instructions on what Trevor was suppose to do. They'd fix this together, he said, and then he hung up the phone to start. Trevor poured himself into the shower and drank a whole pot of black coffee in order to sober up.

**Mike**

Mike Ross could honestly say that he had no idea what was going on when Harvey told him they were leaving work at five sharp on a _Friday_no less. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, so when five rolled around, he shut down his computer for the weekend and went to find Harvey. The car ride back to the apartment could only be described as somber and his dread grew the closer they got. By the time they finally got inside, Mike's stomach had been replaced by a pack of butterflies.

"We're having a guest at dinner tonight. I thought I'd order in burgers and fries. Why don't you go shower? Wear something comfortable," Harvey said.

Mike didn't say anything, he simply nodded and started to walk away but Harvey grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Just remember that whatever happens tonight, I love you no matter what, okay?" Harvey said.

"I love you, too, Harvey," Mike said with a sad smile before heading off to the shower.

He took his time while he was in there, letting the water wash away all his anxiety. Harvey did love him, through everything that had happened and he was being silly. There was no reason to jump to any conclusions about what was going on. Mike was curious about who their guest would be but didn't bother to ask. He'd find out soon enough.

Dinner was already on the table by the time Mike got out and Harvey had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt and was lounging barefoot on the couch. Mike cuddled up next to him and Harvey buried his head in his hair.

"You smell really nice," he said and Mike smiled.

"Thanks! I used your special shampoo since it's a special night," Mike teased.

Harvey tensed up briefly and sat up a little straighter. "Mike, about that, I just want you to know that no matter what you decide, I won't hold it against you. Just remember that this is for you because I love you and I want what's best for you. Promise me you'll make the choice that's best for you," Harvey said.

"Of course, Harvey, but who's coming over? What's the big deal?" Mike asked.

"He should be here any minute. Just try to relax until then," Harvey said and Mike felt his chest tighten. It couldn't possibly be who he thought. Harvey would never—a knock at the door interrupted Mike's thoughts and Harvey got up to answer it, Mike right behind him.

Trevor stepped through the door looking no worse for the wear than he had the last time Mike saw him. Mike looked first at Harvey, then at Trevor in confusion.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Let's sit down and eat and talk about this, okay?" Harvey said and they all migrated into the dining room.

Mike mostly picked at his food while Trevor took slow, calculated bites of his burger and Harvey broke all his fries into tiny pieces. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mike decided to start the conversation.

"So what's all this about?" he asked.

"Trevor misses you and I know you miss him, too, Mike," Harvey began, "He called me earlier to ask if he could see you, just one more time before he goes to Montana and I said yes. I know you love Trevor, Mike and I know you need this closure so I thought I'd arrange a get together. I've been considering this for a while now and want you to know that you are not obligated to do anything you don't want to. That being said, if you want one last time with Trevor, I'm open to a threesome."

Mike sat in shocked silence for a long time, unsure of what to say. The offer of one last time was so tempting. He knew that it was exactly what he needed to finally get closure with Trevor but at the same time, he loved Harvey. He couldn't possibly betray him like that. Only, it was Harvey's idea and the openness and honesty in his face was something that sure as hell couldn't be faked. He glanced at Trevor and saw the longing in his eyes and his choice was made.

"Yes, I think that I'd really like that," he said.

**Harvey**

The three of them made their way to the bedroom slowly. Trevor was in front of Mike, kissing him slowly and Harvey was behind, rubbing his chest and back and hips as they walked. When they finally did make it into the room, the collapsed onto the bed together.

Harvey carefully tugged Mike's shirt up and over his head and Trevor slid his sweats down and off. Harvey kept his shirt on but unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off and then sat back slightly to watch Trevor and Mike. Trevor and Mike's rhythm was completely different than the one Mike had with Harvey.

With Harvey it was all about rushed, heated kisses and firm touches and _just fucking move already_. With Trevor it was slow, lingering kisses and lazy, barely there stroking. Mike was smiling in a way Harvey had never seen before and it sent a pang of something through his chest. He reached into his boxer briefs and began to stroke himself slowly as he watch the other two. By the time they were both naked, Harvey was completely hard.

He watched as Trevor fumbled in the nightstand, _their nightstand_for a condom and lube before he returned to Mike on the bed. Trevor popped the cap open and generously coated his fingers with it. He carefully traced around Mike's hole and slipped just the tip in. Mike's backed arched slightly as Trevor slid his finger the rest of the way in and Harvey wished that he was drunk for this. He knew how much this mean to Mike but seeing them together hurt Harvey in a way he had never even known was possible.

Mike turned to look at him, eyes slightly blown already and gave him a small smile before his eyes slipped shut in pleasure again. That one smile held everything for Harvey. He knew at that moment that Mike was now and would _always_ be his. He sat back on the bed to enjoy watching Trevor with Mike. He had the reassurance he needed.

**Trevor**

Seeing Mike like this again was breathtaking. He was just as responsive as he always had been. Every moan, every tiny whimper, every sharp breath reminded Trevor of just how badly he had fucked up. After tonight, he would never have this again. He saw the smile Mike shared with Harvey. That smile spoke volumes, even through the lusty haze that surrounded them.

He added a second finger and Mike shifted his hips, panting softly.

"Right there, Trevor, shit, so good," Mike babbled and Trevor smiled.

It wasn't Harvey that was making Mike come undone, it was _him_and he'd be damned if he let regret stand in his way. This was just as much about closure for Trevor as it was for Mike. He knew that Mike would be safe with Harvey, happy with Harvey and loved by him and for Trevor that was enough.

He pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them and stretching Mike open as best he could. By the time he added a third finger, Mike was nearly begging for Trevor to fuck him. Trevor slipped the condom down over his cock and lubed it up before carefully lining it up with Mike's hole.

He pressed in slowly, letting himself feel every inch and committing it to memory. He took care to find Mike's prostate and made sure to hit it with every stroke. He felt himself getting close and he paused, reaching down to squeeze his cock and stave off his impending orgasm.

He glanced down at Mike, his face and chest flushed red from arousal and exertion, sweat pooling at his temples. He looked at his cock, resting against his belly, leaking pre-come from the tip and completely untouched. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Mike's forehead before he began thrusting again.

He knew that it was going to be harder to make Mike come in this position but he needed this to be face to face and he never backed down from a challenge. He picked up his speed, pounding into Mike as fast and as hard as he could until Mike was screaming with need. Trevor was pretty sure that even if he got amnesia, he wouldn't forget this moment.

With the way Trevor was pounding into him, Mike knew he wouldn't last long. He glanced over at Harvey and saw him stroking himself, his breath coming in little pants. Mike reached his hand out and Harvey shuffled forward so Mike could stroke him. Trevor picked up his pace, slamming Mike's prostate over and over and over until it was almost too much.

The pace with which he was stroking Harvey's cock increased as he felt the strong heat of his orgasm building. He felt the Harvey's cock twitch in his hand and heard the hitch in his breath before he felt the first streams of come land on his chest. He finished milking Harvey's cock and when Harvey leaned in to nibble at his ear, Mike's back arched off the bed as he came with a scream, cock still untouched. Trevor finished soon after and then collapsed on top of Mike. They all lay there, trying to catch their breaths, trying to figure out if what had just happened was right or wrong or neither.

Harvey was the first to move. He got up and went into the bathroom and came out with several warm, wet cloths. He handed one to Trevor and together they cleaned the sweat and semen off of Mike's body and then their own. Harvey looked at the way Mike was clinging to Trevor, body trembling as he cried and decided to give them some time alone. Trevor rubbed soothing circles into Mike's back as he held him, like he had for years. They didn't need words just yet; their feelings were enough.

When Mike finally stopped crying, he looked up at Trevor with red, swollen eyes and asked, "This is it, isn't it? I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

Trevor opened his mouth to say lie, to say yes, of course they'd see each other again but he couldn't make the words come out. Feeling older than he ever had he just said, "You have Harvey now, Mike. I'd just keep dragging you down and you can do so much better."

"I want you to know that I love you. I love Harvey and I want to be with him but I love you, too. Just not in the same way," Mike said softly.

Trevor smiled and kissed the top of Mike's head. "I know you do. I love you, too and we'll both be okay," he replied.

Mike didn't say anything more. He simply snuggled in closer to Trevor and lay with him until he fell asleep. Trevor quietly managed to wiggle out of Mike's grasp and he got dressed. Harvey was watching tv when he went into the living room. Neither of them spoke for a long time and then—

"He loves you best, Harvey, and he needs you. Be good to him because I swear to God, Harvey, if you mistreat him, I will kill you," Trevor said.

"Mike is the first person I've ever loved and I'll be damned if I fuck that up by hurting him," Harvey said. He stood up and handed a thick manila envelope to Trevor.

"What is this for?" Trevor asked in confusion.

"Montana. It's everything you'll need until you can make your own way out there," Harvey explained.

"Harvey, I can't accept this. It's too much," Trevor said but Harvey held up his hand.

"Take it and leave, Trevor. Maybe someday when you finally get your act together and Mike is in a better place, we can meet up again. Until that happens, I think it best if you not contact us again."

Trevor started to leave, then stopped and turned to look at Harvey.

"Thank you, for this," he said.

"I didn't do it for you, Trevor. I did it for Mike," Harvey said.

Trevor turned and left without another word. As much as he hated to leave, he knew it was for the best. Mike had always deserved better and now he finally had it and Trevor was not going to fuck that up for him. After everything Mike had done for him, it was the least he could do.

END.


End file.
